


who got the power?

by loumillerlesbian



Series: Cate Blanchett/Sandra Bullock [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's 8 (2018) RPF
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Smut, Strap-Ons, misappropriation of props/costumes, yes it's one of lou's ties i'm talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/pseuds/loumillerlesbian
Summary: “You do know we have to be on set in a few minutes, right?” Sandy asks, her head tilted to the side to allow Cate better access to her neck.“I’m not doing anything," Cate protests, and wipes away the trace of lipstick she's left on Sandy’s neck.Cate has some unique ideas about getting into character.





	who got the power?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even gonna say i'm sorry anymore - instead, special thanks to my ladies in the heist wives groupchat for all your support!
> 
> (the title is from the Little Mix song "Power")
> 
> as always this is purely fictional and no harm is meant to any of the people mentioned!

It’s noon and they have maybe half an hour of lunch break left when Sandy makes her way to Cate’s trailer, script stacked under her arm. She knocks on the door once, softly, before opening the door herself and peeking around the small room, finding Cate sitting on the bed.

“Ah, good, you're here," she notes, relieved, and steps into the trailer, closing the door behind her.

She takes her sunglasses off with her free hand and places them on the small couch table, turning to Cate. “Would you go over the scene with me again?”

Cate, who’s been watching her from her position on the bed, reclined against the pillow, nods and sits up fully. “Sure," she drawls, accent heavy, and Sandy wonders if she just woke her up. “Anything in particular you're looking for?”

“Not really, I just wanna make sure I got it," she replies with a shake of her head, and takes a few steps towards the bed when Cate motions for her to come over.

Sandy settles comfortably at the foot of the bed, cross-legged with her script on her lap. Opposite her, Cate has her own script casually in one hand, still lounging against the headboard.

They start reading and Sandy gets through her short monologue, but then Cate starts reading and Sandy’s thrown off by the way every word drips with her accent, stronger than usual. She’s always loved her accent but normally, it's lighter around Americans. She tries not to dwell on it, manages to focus on her next lines instead, and they make it through the rest of the scene without a hitch, except it takes Sandy every ounce of concentration she can work up to not get distracted by Cate's accent. Or by the way that shirt showcases her boobs. Or the way that fringe falls over her eyes just right - it’s so not Cate but it looks good on her all the same and _damn it_ , she thinks, ever since they started their _whatever this thing was_ , she’d had a hard time not thinking about Cate.

 

After a second run, Sandy gets up to get herself a bottle of water from the small fridge and Cate puts her script down on the bed, flips it shut decisively. “I don’t know why you wanted to run lines again, you got this down perfectly," she points out, and Sandy feels herself blush at the compliment.

“You know I like to be prepared," she reminds her, taking a sip from the bottle. She’s just about to turn around when Cate's arms appear at her sides, hands settling on the counter, effectively trapping Sandy against it. She gives Cate a smile over her shoulder, one that brightens when she feels Cate's lips softly kiss her neck.

The arms at her sides wrap around Sandy, holding her to Cate's body gently but firmly. Sandy closes the bottle and places it on the counter next to her, careful not to let anything spill. Her eyes fall closed as she leans back into the embrace, relaxing in Cate’s hold.

The soft kisses Cate places on her neck are enough to make her moan quietly and she reaches out to hold herself against the counter with one hand, her knees getting a bit weak. “You do know we have to be on set in a few minutes, right?” Sandy asks, her head tilted to the side to allow Cate better access to her neck.

“I’m not doing anything," Cate protests, and wipes away the trace of lipstick she left on Sandy’s neck. She doesn’t step away, though, and Sandy doesn’t want her to, not really. Cate’s body is warm against her back and she leans further into her, with Cate’s arms still wrapped around her middle. One of her hands begins to wander down Sandy’s stomach, to the front of her pants, but she catches Cate’s hand at the last second and stops her, gives her a warning glare over her shoulder.

“Cate…” The word comes out a lot more breathless and a lot less strict than it was supposed to and Cate raises an eyebrow, giving Sandy an amused smile. Nevertheless, her hand relaxes in Sandy’s grasp then and Sandy lets it go, thinking Cate got the message.

She’s never been more wrong, though, because suddenly Cate has her hand cupping her center and her crotch pressed against Sandy’s ass and _oh my god, she’s packing_. The realization barely registers in her brain before she feels it shoot straight to where Cate has her fingers pressed against her through her pants, barely even moving.

“Fuck," she gasps, already breathless, and her head drops back. She’s caught between the counter and Cate’s body, held tightly against her, and she’s grateful for Cate’s strong arms because she’s sure her legs would give out otherwise.

“I like to be prepared, too," Cate drawls next to her ear, and _oh_ , so that explains the heavy accent, Sandy realizes - she was turned on.

With Cate's hand against her center and Cate's mouth on her neck again, the strap-on pressed against her ass, she feels herself getting wet, and with every passing second she finds it harder to form a coherent thought.

“Cate…” she tries, and gasps softly when Cate nips at her neck, teeth gently grazing the sensitive skin. “Fuck, Cate… what are you doing?”

“What does it feel like I’m doing?” Cate retorts, ever the smart-ass, not fazed in the least by the way Sandy is squirming in her hold.

“We have to - oh god - we have to be on set in a few minutes, Cate!” Sandy hisses, struggling with stringing the words together when Cate's fingers are slowly moving over her pussy, only two layers of clothing separating them.

“So what?” Cate replies casually, moving her hips against Sandy.

Her grip on the counter tightens and she grits her teeth, trying to stay focused despite the way she’s probably already dripping wet. “We don't have time - fuck - for this!”

“I’m just trying to get into character, honey”, Cate whispers into her ear, catching her earlobe between her teeth for a second.

“You’re wearing a fucking strap-on, how does that help you get into character?” Sandy questions, her voice sharp, confusion obvious in her words.

Cate laughs. “Lou totally would do that," she explains, and loosens her hold on Sandy to turn her around. As soon as they’re face to face, she catches her lips in a kiss, strong and demanding, Sandy willingly letting her take control.

“And she'll totally fuck Debbie’s brains out after that scene, too," Cate adds, her lips ghosting over Sandy’s, and it sounds very much like a promise to her aroused brain.

There’s a sharp knock on the door and Cate steps back immediately, leaving Sandy slightly disoriented and breathless against the counter when her PA announces that Cate needs to be on set, fortunately without coming in. There’s a short pause before the PA adds: “Oh, and if you see Sandra, she needs to be on set too, but she’s not in her trailer!”

Cate calls back a short “okay” and grins at Sandy, who’s still leaning against the counter. “Let's see if I can find her on the way," she says in amusement, walking over to the small mirror on the table to check her makeup, wiping away a trace of Sandy’s lipstick from her lip.

When she turns back around, Sandy has visibly collected herself and runs a hand through her hair, making sure it's still in place. “You better not have left any marks," she warns Cate before checking her own makeup in the mirror, satisfied to find just a hint of Cate's lipstick and no other visible marks on her neck or face.

She hums her approval and turns back to Cate, who’s taking a sip from the water bottle she left abandoned on the counter before. Sandy walks over to her and takes the bottle from her before she can close the lid, takes her own gulp and closes it herself. She goes to pick up both their scripts from the bed and when she turns back around, she sees Cate casually adjusting her pants and what’s hidden underneath, and she feels another surge of wetness in her panties. _Fuck_.

“You’re really gonna do this?” she asks, incredulous. She knows better than anyone on this set that Cate can get pretty wild and experimental in bed (and outside of it) but this is daring, even for her.

Cate doesn't reply, just takes the script Sandy holds out for her and gives her a provocative smile.

“See you on set," she calls back over her shoulder as she slips out the door, closing it behind her and leaving Sandy behind, staring after her dumbfounded.

_How the hell will she focus on the scene?_

 

It isn't quite as bad as she imagined; at least her and Cate are not touching in this one at all, and she actually manages to nail her parts. Mostly.

Because whenever she looks at Cate, she's sitting there with that damned smirk on her face, chewing gum, legs spread, and Sandy’s mind is going places it shouldn't, but she can't help it. Cate seems to know exactly what she's thinking, her eyes sparkling whenever their gazes meet across the room, basically undressing Sandy with her eyes.

After two test runs and two takes, they all get a short break and Sandy is glad to escape for a few minutes, fixing herself a cup of coffee that warms her palms when she walks out into the crisp November air.

The moment of relaxation doesn't last long, though, because soon the door opens again and Cate walks out, fingers still playing around with the lighter she's been carrying in most their scenes. It's a legit prop but Sandy wouldn't be surprised if Cate kept it at the end of filming, with the way she keeps playing around with it whenever.

“You alright?” Cate asks with mock concern, one eyebrow raised. “You seemed a bit distracted in there…”

Sandy groans and leans back against the wall of the warehouse, holding the cup tightly in her hands. “Could you at least _try_ to keep it together?” she hisses, barely glancing at Cate by her side.

“I’m not the one struggling to focus, darling”, Cate taunts her, and takes a step closer. Sandy feels her own breathing quicken, with Cate already dangerously close to her, leaning into her personal space.

Sandy’s breath hitches when Cate presses the strap-on against her again, not quite against her center but close enough, and just the fact that she’s even doing this at all has Sandy’s brain on fire and her panties soaked.

She has the coffee cup in a death grip and is glad she put the lid on because she’s pretty sure she’d be spilling the contents right now, with Cate’s lips just millimeters from her own. Sandy knows that she’s not going to kiss her here, where someone could interrupt anytime, but it’s still making her breathless.

With a smug smirk and a comradely pat on her shoulder, Cate steps back and turns to the door, giving her a mock salute before returning inside. Once again, Sandy’s left with her head spinning, staring after her.

 

Somehow, she still manages to get her lines right when they’re filming again, even when her eyes meet Cate’s and the air between them seems to crackle with the sexual tension between them. She thanks God or whoever else was responsible that they manage to go through the scene almost flawlessly, and after a few more takes, they have it down for now.

They’ll likely do a few more takes the next day, when someone inevitably notices that something wasn’t quite right after all, but honestly, Sandy couldn’t care less because the second Gary announces that they’re done for the day, exceptionally early, her eyes wander to Cate, who’s still casually lounging in her seat, and she can’t wait any longer.

Everyone slowly gets ready to leave when Sarah asks if anyone is up for drinks, and the others nod enthusiastically, ready to enjoy their evening off. Sandy’s eyes shoot to Cate, daring her to say anything but _no, thank you._  Cate catches her gaze and gives her a subtle, evil grin and for a second, she actually believes Cate will join the others.

“I think I’m gonna have to decline," Cate says then, and Sandy sighs in relief. “I’m a little worn out, but you go ahead and enjoy yourselves.”

“Same, I think I’m gonna head to bed early tonight - you guys have a great time, though!” Sandy chimes in, and immediately realizes that she probably didn’t sound very tired at all. _Great job for an award-winning actress_ , she chastises herself.

 

They all walk out together, and as soon as the other five have taken off together and are out of earshot, Cate grins at her and licks her lips. “Trailer or hotel?”

Sandy doesn’t bother with a reply, simply grabs Cate’s hand in hers and drags her towards their trailers, practically running. They make a sharp left turn towards the end and come to stop in front of Sandy’s trailer, both a little breathless from the fast pace and Sandy needs a second to fumble for her keys, but once she unlocks the door, they quickly stumble inside.

Cate pulls the door closed behind her and she has barely turned around before Sandy is all over her, pulling her in and crashing against her in a passionate kiss, her hands in Cate's hair.

For a second, Cate is overtaken by surprise but she quickly catches on, her own hands finding Sandy’s body, pressing her even closer to herself with one hand on her ass, the other settled over her shoulders to keep her close.

With the way Cate is pressed against her, Sandy can clearly feel the strap-on against her cunt and she moans, tries to grind herself against it, Cate's hand on her ass edging her on. They’re so close one would have trouble even fitting a sheet of paper between them and Sandy marvels at how well they fit together, bodies melting against each other.

Sandy’s hands in her hair wander to the front of Cate's body, wedging them between their bodies to unbutton the mustard colored shirt, which proves to be a lot harder than she thought with the pressure against her center. She fumbles at the last two buttons and is damn tempted to just rip the fabric apart, but thinks better of it, knowing that it would lead to some uncomfortable questions from the costume designer and others.

Once she has all buttons undone, she pushes the shirt off Cate's shoulders and immediately misses her touch when her arms fall back to allow the garment to fall off.

It gives her a second to collect her thoughts, and when her eyes land on the small tie still resting between Cate's boobs, her eyes glint mischievously.

Before either of them know it, Sandy has dragged her to the bed, one hand holding the tie, and pushes her down on the bed, eyeing her up and and down as she quickly pulls her own shirt over her head and takes off her pants, underwear gone as well.

She climbs over Cate, who’s frozen to the spot, eyes wide as Sandy undressed, and pulls off the bra as well. Completely naked, she feels a sudden surge of power run through her as she sits atop half-clothed Cate's hips and she leans down, slowly runs her tongue over Cate's neck before scraping her teeth over the soft skin.

“Fuck!” Cate cries out when she bites, teeth sinking into her neck, and her hands grab Sandy’s ass almost painfully.

“You really thought I’d just let you take the reigns here?” Sandy hisses into her ear, her hand moving down to cup the bulge in Cate’s pants, and Cate moans loudly, rolling her hips to press further against Sandy’s hand. She’s dripping wet herself, with the strap-on moving against her clit occasionally and the the long build-up of watching Sandy throughout shooting, and she wants nothing more than to finally fuck her. Or rather, get Sandy to fuck her, because apparently she’s not going to get on top again anytime soon, judging by the way Sandy is expertly holding her down, the arm on her shoulder pressing her into the mattress.  

Cate’s not complaining, secretly lives for the way Sandy can so easily take control, how she could tell her what to do and Cate would comply without a second thought. She’s not used to it, but it’s intoxicating because Sandy pushes her buttons like nobody she’s ever been with.

She’s pressing kisses along Cate’s neck, down her collarbone, a bit of teeth here and there, nipping her way to Cate’s breasts, where her bra gets in the way. With a hungry growl, Sandy tugs Cate up by the tie, just enough for her to reach around and undo the clasp, pulling the bra off as Cate falls back onto the mattress. Her mouth is on her again in an instant, tongue circling a sensitive nipple and Cate groans. “Shit, Sandy -”

Her words turn into a needy whine as teeth close around her nipple, the other one pinched between Sandy’s fingers, and she grasps wildly at the sheets, her hips bucking up against Sandy’s. The way the hard outline in Cate’s pants presses against her wet center makes Sandy moan, and she tilts her hips down, rubbing herself against it, not caring about how Cate will explain the stains to the costume department later.

She’s slowly getting impatient though, the pressure not quite enough, and with another sharp tug at Cate’s nipples, she sits up, moving her hands down to open Cate’s pants. She’s surprisingly quick at it and moves down the bed just as quickly to pull the pants off, taking Cate’s underwear with them, as Cate leans up on her elbows and watches her intently.

With a smug grin, Sandy crawls back over her and leans down towards the strap-on, her closed lips barely brushing the tip before she comes up to kiss her, just once, breaking away to tilt Cate’s chin up with one finger, forcing her to look at her.

“You want me to suck you?” she teases, her voice a little raspy, and feels herself getting even wetter at the needy moan and sharp nod Cate gives her in response, seemingly beyond words.

“Too bad you’re not the one deciding that, honey," Sandy says, a taunting smile on her face. “You’ve kept me waiting long enough - now if you can behave yourself, you might just get what you want.”

“Fuck, yes, I promise," Cate moans, her hips bucking up against Sandy involuntarily, and Sandy chuckles as she takes the strap-on in her hand, slowly guiding it to her waiting pussy.

Cate’s pupils are blown wide, watching as Sandy sinks down onto the dildo, taking inch after inch, her own eyes fixed on Cate’s.

“Oh fuck," Cate groans, the image before her almost too much to bear. “You look so hot like that, baby, taking my cock," she growls, her accent even more pronounced than usual, and Sandy’s eyes squeeze shut, both Cate’s words and and the sensation of being filled overwhelming her.

When she opens her eyes again, she’s met with Cate giving her an absolutely shit-eating grin. “You gonna do anything, or...?”

Sandy groans and rocks her hips just once, knowing exactly that the strap-on will rub over Cate's clit at the movement, and she grins when Cate lets out a strangled moan, head falling back. One of her hands finds the tie still hanging around Cate’s neck, tugging hard, and Cate has no choice but to follow her, sitting up.

She tilts her head up and Sandy kisses her, rough and demanding, as she begins moving her hips, riding her. Cate’s hands land on her hips, barely doing anything, letting Sandy direct her rhythm the way that drives her crazy, and soon their kiss turns sloppy, with Sandy too turned on to really focus.

“Oh fuck, Sandy!” Cate cries out, the stimulation against her clit not quite enough but still overwhelming, and she feels herself falling back. A sharp tug at the tie brings her back up and she moans, making a mental note to maybe wear ties more often.

“If you come now, that’ll be the last time for _at least_ a week," Sandy hisses in her ear, and this time Cate's head drops forward, her teeth finding the skin between Sandy’s neck and shoulder to silence the needy moan escaping her. She’s vaguely aware that the trailer walls are not really soundproof and anyone walking by could know what they're doing, and her eyes squeeze shut.

She feels Sandy’s movements above her become quicker, more erratic, and she still has the presence of mind to bring one of her hands between them, her thumb lightly brushing over Sandy’s clit.

“Shit, Cate, more -” Sandy pleads, a quiet whimper that renders Cate incapable of denying her anything so she presses harder, rubbing small circles as Sandy continues rocking her hips, making the strap-on press against Cate's clit with every thrust and Cate bites at her neck again, desperately trying to remain quiet.

“Fuck me," Sandy groans, her hips moving faster still, the climax so close she can almost grab it. Cate catches on, begins rocking her hips up towards her, meeting her with every thrust, her thumb working quickly over Sandy and she moans, low and needy.

“Sandy, god, you're so fucking sexy, fucking yourself on my cock, oh fuck, so fucking good, baby, come for me -”

And she does, biting her lip and grinding down on the dildo, tugging at the tie like it's her lifeline, and _oh god_ , Cate is so close as well, the arousal pulsing through her. She’s so tempted to just give in, focus on the way the end of the strap-on presses against her clit with the way Sandy rides out her pleasure, but she remembers her words and she knows that Sandy would keep her promise.

It takes Sandy a second to come down from her high and Cate gladly watches her, her hands on her hips guiding her movements until she slowly stops, looking down at Cate. She lets go of the tie and brings her hand up to Cate's face, gently stroking her cheek when she leans in for a kiss, slow and unhurried.

It's a nice change of pace, although a short one, because as soon as Sandy pulls back, there’s an absolutely sinful smile on her lips. “You still want me to suck your cock?” she asks, still a little breathless, a low whisper against Cate's ear.

“Yes, oh god, please," Cate whines, and Sandy chuckles as she lifts herself off the toy.  

“Lie back then," she instructs her with a tap on her shoulder, and Cate immediately complies, propping herself up on her elbows behind her.

She watches as Sandy moves down her body, leaving a few kisses on her breasts and down her torso, stopping once to nip at the soft skin, a small hickey blooming to the surface. Cate finds herself unable to take her eyes off Sandy, and frankly unwilling to, when she finally reaches her destination, the strap-on glistening with her juices.

Leaning forward, she slowly sucks the tip of the toy into her mouth, and one of Cate's hands reaches out, towards her hair.

“No touching," Sandy warns, and Cate's hand falls back like she's been burned.

“Good girl," Sandy praises, and _fuck_ , Cate can feel her eyes roll back in her head at the words and the way Sandy moves her tongue over the dildo, a sinful image that makes her moan loudly.

Sandy knows how much it works Cate up to watch her like this and she puts in some extra effort, swirling her tongue around the silicone slowly, thoroughly licking her own wetness off it, sucking the toy into her mouth, looking up at Cate all the while.

She has taken almost the entire length down her throat when suddenly Cate's hand is in her hair, not pushing or pulling, simply resting against her head, anchoring herself.

With a low growl, Sandra pulls back, ignoring Cate's protesting whimper, and sits up.

“I said no touching, _Catie_ ," she admonishes, and Cate whimpers at the nickname. She lets her eyes wander over Cate's body, sees the way her body tenses in anticipation, and hums. “Now, what are we gonna do about that?”

Leaning over her, Sandy lets one hand trace along Cate’s jawline, down her neck, over her collarbone, until it rests against the tie. The glint in her eyes is there again, and Cate knows exactly what she’ll do next. She feels a surge of wetness where she’s already dripping and barely keeps herself from moaning again, the sheer idea turning her on immeasurably.

There’s a flash of disappointment when Sandy gets up instead, tapping her thigh. “Get this off," she instructs, gesturing at the strap-on, and Cate scrambles to action, loosens the harness and tugs it off in practiced movements. As soon as the harness lands on the floor, Sandy’s hand is on the tie around Cate’s neck, tugging her up towards her. “You really do want me to tie you down, don't you?” she asks, completely rhetorical because she’s seen the answer in Cate's eyes the second she first implied it.

Cate shakes her head nevertheless, tries to deny that even the thought of it makes her wet, and Sandy just chuckles as her fingers work to take the tie off. “It doesn’t matter, because you’ll let me do it anyways," Sandy taunts her, and she’s right, Cate knows it.

“Lie back, hands against the headboard," she instructs, and Cate does as she's told, long fingers finding the middle bar of the bed frame to hold onto it. She’s watching Sandy as she kneels on the bed next to her head, quickly winding the tie around Cate’s pale wrists and the metal bar, carefully tying it. Cate gives an experimental tug and sees Sandy’s satisfied smirk when she gasps quietly, realizing that the tie barely allows any movement of her wrists.

“Not too tight?” Sandy questions, making sure she's fine before doing anything else, and Cate shakes her head.

“I’m good," she assures her, blinking up at her. The soft smile on her face quickly turns into a grin when Sandy moves down on the bed, Cate's legs spreading wide to allow her to settle between them.

“Imagine seeing yourself now," Sandy hums, drinking in the sight of Cate laid out before her. “Tied to my bed, legs spread like a little slut, so helpless…”

Cate whimpers at her words, her hips bucking against her will, and Sandy grins at her, one eyebrow raised. “Anything you want?” she asks teasingly, and Cate whines.

“Fuck me, Sandy, please," she begs, beyond caring about how desperate she sounds. Sandy turned her own game around on her, but damn if it doesn’t feel good either way.

She almost screams when Sandy’s tongue finally makes contact with her dripping pussy, lapping up the wetness and moving up to her clit, rough and quick licks that have her close to the edge within seconds, her hips moving wildly against her mouth.

She whimpers when Sandy pulls away with an evil grin on her wet lips, eyes sparkling as she looks up at Cate, who meets her gaze with wide eyes, her blue eyes much darker than usual.

One arm curls around Cate’s thigh to hold her hips down as Sandy resumes her ministrations, eating her out like her life depends on it and Cate moans above her, hands clutching at the bedframe in desperate need of something to hold on to. She’s still squirming under Sandy’s hold, the sparks of pleasure from her clit making her hips twitch.

She lets out another protesting whimper when Sandy pulls away again, only to push two fingers into her pussy and Cate’s whimper turns into a surprised moan, louder than any before. Sandy pumps her fingers into her with vigour, allowing her to watch Cate writhe against her, Cate’s eyes squeezed tightly shut as she focuses on the sensations she’s creating inside her.

"You wanna come?” Sandy asks, and Cate’s eyes fly open, staring right at her as she nods sharply, biting her lip.

“Yes, please Sandy, you give it to me so good, let me come," Cate moans, barely aware that she’s pleading.

Sandy smiles at her, lowering her mouth against Cate’s pussy again. “Then come for me, Catie,"  she says, closing her lips around her clit, sucking, and Cate’s hips jerk against her, her walls squeezing Sandy’s fingers inside her like a vice. She whimpers through it, her entire body shaking with the force of her orgasm, her hands clenching around the metal bar of the headboard so hard Sandy is scared for a second that she might actually break it.

She waits until Cate stops twitching to pull her fingers out and she licks them clean quickly, savoring the taste of Cate on her lips before moving to untie her wrists. She drops the tie to the side of the bed and gently moves Cate’s arms back to her sides, stroking along the smooth skin to make sure she's alright and check for any marks on her wrists, relieved to find none.

They’ll both have enough trouble explaining the several hickeys on their necks tomorrow, they don’t need people giving them funny looks for suspicious marks on Cate’s wrists.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, she flops down on the bed next to Cate, who’s still in the exact position Sandy left her in, and she pokes her ribs lightly, motioning for her to move over when she opens her eyes. With a quiet growl, Cate complies and moves a bit, clearly worn out. Sandy pulls the blanket up around their naked bodies as she cuddles against Cate, one arm possessively thrown over her middle. There’s no complaint, because Cate has already drifted off, her even breathing slowly lulling Sandy to sleep as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> your comments fuel the author - let me know what you think!


End file.
